1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a protocol for controlling consumer electronic devices and, more particularly, to controlling the consumer electronic control devices over a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) network using a personal computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there is no standard interface for controlling consumer electronic devices from a software application running on a personal computing device that is attached to one or more consumer electronic devices by an HDMI network. Consumer electronic devices provide specific controls for a user, such as fast-forward, skip, stop, and play. Typically, the specific controls vary for different vendors of consumer electronic devices. Without a standard interface, users rely on separate interfaces, such as remote controllers, for each consumer electronics device and any personal computing devices attached to the HDMI network. When multiple consumer electronic devices are connected using an HDMI network, it is desirable to use a computing device, such as a personal computer, that is also connected to the HDMI network to control the consumer electronic devices.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for controlling consumer electronic devices over an HDMI network using a personal computing device.